1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical generators. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling output of an electrosurgical generator. The electrosurgical generator includes a sensing feedback control system and an arc-based adaptive control system which adjusts output in response to arcing.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryo, heat, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate send or otherwise seal tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency energy from the electrosurgical generator to the tissue and a return electrode carries the current back to the generator. In monopolar electrosurgery, the source electrode is typically part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, one of the electrodes of the hand-held instrument functions as the active electrode and the other as the return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. When the electrodes are sufficiently separated from one another, the electrical circuit is open and thus inadvertent contact with body tissue with either of the separated electrodes does not cause current to flow.
It is known in the art that sensed tissue feedback may be used to control delivery of electrosurgical energy. During application of electrosurgical energy, arcing may occur during the course of treatment. Energy arcing is particularly problematic for sensed feedback control systems since the systems attempt to adjust to the rapidly occurring changes in tissue properties caused by arcing.